


Luck and Order

by bukalay



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Awkwardness, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Flirting, Forgiveness, Gen, Reconciliations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: The Wizard Shazam, who was once a Lord of Order, that something was amiss. The balance between luck and misfortune was in disarray. So he implores his young Champion - Billy Batson - to investigate and correct the Balance.Set years after the series Finale of Justice League Unlimited.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Billy Batson & Adrien Agreste, Billy Batson & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Billy Batson & Mary Batson, Billy Batson & Mary Bromfield, Billy Batson & Shazam | Mamaragan, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As this is years after the Justice League Cartoons, after Captain Marvel resigned from the Justice League, he's bound to know more about his powerset. I'm incorporating in some of the powersets of his other incarnations, especially electrokinesis and spell casting as seen in the New 52.
> 
> I am also calling him Captain Marvel to be consistent of the cartoon's continuity.

A few days has passed since Miracle Queen.

It's also been a few days since Chat Noir's behavior changed drastically, from a supportive hero, whom she can trust on, to someone always vying for her attention.

Ladybug – Marinette Dupain-Cheng – couldn't understand why.

Chat Noir was Ladybug's pillar of support when her insecurities reared their ugly heads as Chloe, Miracle Queen cost her, her allies and mentor.

There was even a time that the Black Cat hero stopped calling her 'milady' as if understanding the amount of burden she now carry.

Then a complete 180 happened overnight.

"My fair Lady." Chat Noir sang and went on one knee before Ladybug. "We are the very definition of soul mates, won't meow caress the meow-rt of mine?" He continued all the while dodging the cars a gigantic infant was throwing at them.

"Chat! Focus!" Ladybug chided while dodging another flying car.

"But why?" Chat pouted as he swatted a flying car coming his way with his baton.

"Like I told you, I'm already in love with someone else." Ladybug explained in exasperation.

"But we-we're soul mates!"

And the same conversation happens every time an Akuma strikes.

Marinette was really tired and frustrated with how her partner was acting. She had half the mind to force her partner to relinquish his hold on the Black Cat Miraculous and surrender it to her.

It was well within her rights as she's the newly minted guardian of one of the Miracle boxes.

But…

But… Marinette can't help but feel that she was missing something.

She was missing something important.

But…

But what?

* * *

It's been years since Captain Marvel, Billy Batson, resigned from the Justice League.

It's been years since he had to team up with his rogue's gallery: Dr. Sivana; Mr. Mind; and Black Adam; to fight against Darkseid's Parademons.

He was called back to the Rock of Eternity where the Wizard Shazam told him some troubling news.

"Restore balance of the universe Billy Batson." The Wizard stated. "I fear that a malicious force has tipped the scales between luck and misfortune."

"Has something happened Wizard?" Billy asked in his mortal form.

"Indeed something has." The wizard nodded. "Head towards Paname and there Solomon will lend you his wisdom."

* * *

By using his status as a radio documentary reporter, Billy managed to be able to temporarily transfer to Collège Francoise Dupont under the guise of writing and reporting an essay about Paris's pasts and as an exchange student with Fawcett High School.

"Shazam!" Billy shouted as lightning struck him.

Billy transformed into his champion form.

He was now looked like an adult with bulging muscles wearing red spandex with a white cape, golden boots and gauntlets.

Just like that, he now gained the wisdom and knowledge he needed to restore the balance between creation and destruction.

The balance between both sides of luck.

* * *

A/N: As this is years after the Justice League Cartoons, after Captain Marvel resigned from the Justice League, he's bound to know more about his powerset. I'm incorporating in some of the powersets of his other incarnations, especially electrokinesis and spell casting as seen in the New 52.

I am also calling him Captain Marvel to be consistent of the cartoon's continuity.


	2. Chapter 2

Holey Moley!" Billy exclaimed. "A giant baby!" He yelled. "A giant freaking baby!"

The feeling of exasperation and surprise didn't last long and Billy immediately transformed into his champion form of Captain Marvel and flew out the window to chase down the infant innocently causing massive property damage to the city

Billy had just moved in to one of Paris' apartments. He chose to move in to this apartment considering its proximity to the school where he was a part of the School Exchange program.

He had just finished unloading his clothes when he saw the giant baby.

Captain Marvel fired off a series of three balls of electricity towards the extremely oversized infant to distract the baby and to assess the situation.

The lightning based hero took a closer look at the gigantic infant that was happily flailing around with his balls of electricity when he saw that somewhere on the baby was a huge concentration of magic that was spreading outwards.

"So far he's acting like an actual baby." Captain Marvel commented. "That concentration of magic does concern me."

Before Captain Marvel was about to add another set of balls of electricity, in response to his first set flickering out, Paris' own set of heroes appeared on the scene and began to battle the gigantic infant.

He chose to hide behind one of the buildings in the city and took a closer look at the heroes.

As far as he can see, there was nothing wrong with the spotted heroine – Ladybug – her powers were unaffected by whatever was tipping the balance of creation and destruction.

The Black Cat – Chat Noir – however, he was sure that Eris – goddess of discord – even Klarion – Lord of Chaos – would squeal in glee if they saw what was happening to the hero.

Chat Noir's magic was chaotic, to say the least.

If Captain Marvel would hazard a guess, the Miraculous of the Black Cat was probably battling something inside the boy under the mask which brought upon the focus on flirting than actual combat.

* * *

"I can understand Mr. Ramier getting akumatized lots of times." Ladybug huffed. "But seriously, akumatizing babies for getting upset is just a new low." She growled as she dodged a merchandising cart. "Even worse, akumatizing the same baby."

"I meow right milady." Chat Noir agreed. "Why don't we just adopt the baby?" He offered. "And we'll be one happy family with kitten August." He cooed.

"Focus Chat." Ladybug called out in exasperation.

The 'battle' with the giant baby went on with failing results. This was mostly due to Chat Noir's focus, or lack thereof, on the battle at hand against the akuma, but rather on his partner.

Ladybug was forced to carry everything on her own.

She was forced to adapt instead of initiate.

"We're getting nowhere!" Ladybug growled.

"I furry much agree milady." Chat nodded. "I can't woo you purropurrly if we're battling a giant baby." He pouted. "We should just destroy the Akuma." He suggested. "It's purrobably on that pacifier."

Ladybug rolled her eyes but took note of her partner's suggestion and took a closer look at the baby, and indeed the rather small pacifier right by the baby's neck was sticking out.

"Cataclysm!" Chat called out as black magic coated his right hand.

The Black Cat hero leapt from roof to roof and dodged the flying cars that the baby was throwing his way.

"W-wait!" Ladybug called out. "I said wait!

"Don't worry milady." Chat yelled out his assurance. "Once the akumatized object, you can have me all to yourself."

Chat's inattentiveness caused him to be slammed upon the roof of an airborne car and disintegrated it when he magic-coated hands made contact with the vehicle.

Ladybug had half the mind to chide her partner for his inattentiveness and lack of focus but she opted to focus on the Akuma, splashing waters by the river.

"Lucky Charm!" The spotted heroine called out.

A swarm of magical ladybugs congregated above Ladybug and conjured a spotted red lightning bolt that landed on Ladybug's waiting hands.

The heroine's first instinct was to look around her immediate surroundings and see if she could form a plan from the Lucky Charm that was conjured by her powers.

But she couldn't find nothing.

Ladybug continued to look formulate a plan as she dodged the incoming projectiles.

* * *

"Looks like that's my cue." Captain Marvel murmured to himself as he observed the ensuing battle.

The world's mightiest mortal flew into the scene and caught three flying cars along the way.

"Ladybug, what's going on?" Captain Marvel asked as he faced the heroic duo.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Chat Noir challenged. "Milady has already retired the other Miraculous heroes." He hissed.

"No time to explain Chat Noir." Marvel shook his head as he fired an electric ball at the infant, distracting it.

Ladybug on the other hand stared intently on the new arrival as noticed the similarities between the new hero's emblem to the Lucky Charm she summoned.

"I'm sure he can explain once we capture the Akuma." Ladybug reined in her partner. "Basically something transformed a baby into that giant." She explained while dodging a flying cart. "That something is located on the baby's pacifier by his neck."

"That's where the concentration of magic's coming from!" Captain Marvel exclaimed. "Leave that to me." He assured as he flew towards the baby.

"Be careful not to hurt the baby." Ladybug reminded.

"Will do!" Captain Marvel acknowledged. "I need a distraction."

"Kitty, we're up." Ladybug called out. "Let's cause a scene."

"As you wish milady." Chat obliged, bowing before his partner.

As Paris's heroic duo gathered the cars and trucks that the citizens of Paris vacated in light of the Akuma problem, Captain Marvel tried different things to destroy the pacifier without hurting the toddler that was wearing it.

The World's Mightiest Mortal powered down his strikes, but the pacifier infused by magic was hard to break.

"You don't need to hold back!" Ladybug stated as she passed by the lightning hero, swinging from roof to roof. "The Miraculous cure heals everyone and anyone hurt by this Akuma attack."

Captain Marvel nodded gathered electrical energy around his fists as the baby continued to play around the water of Siene River. He grabbed the hanging pacifier and instantly disintegrated it with his electrified hands.

A purple colored butterfly flew out of the pacifier as the baby was coated in purple ooze and transformed back into its regular size in mid-air.

Captain Marvel flawlessly caught the baby and cooed at him.

Ladybug on the other hand managed to capture the Akuma purified it.

"Bye bye little butterfly." The spotted heroine smiled as she waved at the white butterfly flying from her yoyo.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yelled as she threw the lightning emblem lucky charm she received earlier above her.

Magical Ladybugs began to disperse from the Lucky Charm and return everything to the state before the Akuma attacked.

"Okay Mister show off, who are you?" Chat Noir challenged.

The black cat hero was eyeing the new hero, threatened by the new arrival's presence.

"Chat! Show some respect to the person who helped us." Ladybug chided. "But with all due respect sir, we kind of like answers."

"Your kwamis can provide you with answers." Captain Marvel responded. "I'm Captain Marvel this world's champion of magic."

Before both heroes could even respond to Captain Marvel's words, their Miraculouses started beeping.

"Go on." Captain Marvel nodded. "Your kwamis will know how to find me."

"Well then, bug out." Ladybug and Chat Noir Left the scene.

* * *

As Captain Marvel hovered over the city and watched as both heroes scrambled before they transformed back into their civilian forms. He just realized that he was able to communicate with the local heroes despite the fact that he doesn't know even a lick of French.

"I knew the Wisdom of Solomon could help me learn a new language." Captain Marvel muttered. "Didn't know it'd be instantaneous."

Before the World's Mightiest Mortal could even process further what was happening, a few reporters had called for his attention.

"Sir! We would like a word!"

Captain Marvel hovered down to the street and meet with the local media.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Marvel smiled, remaining amicable to field reporters.

"Are you Paris's new hero?" One lady questioned.

"Do you wield a Miraculous?" A man added.

"Do you have any leads about Hawkmoth?" Another lady asked.

Some more questions were unheard of as all them were speaking over another. Captain Marvel raised his hand in a stopping motion, signaling for the local media to calm down and ask their questions one after another.

"Sir! Alya Cesaire!" A young girl immediately raised her hand. "You're Captain Marvel, Fawcett City's local hero." She started. "You left the Justice League a few months into your membership." She added. "Is there anything in Paris that warranted your attention?"

"Paris's situation has been ignored by the Justice League for a long time." Marvel answered honestly. "Although I cannot fault them as some of them believe that magic does not exist and will likely think that everything that's happened in Paris so far as a big prank." He continued. "Ladybug's powers of removing the damage done in the battle, it makes sense to think that everything was done with special effects."

Captain Marvel, while not resentful for his bout with Superman, was still hurt that the hero he idolized so much disregarded his opinion on the matter and let his biases control him. This was his way of calling out the Justice League but at the same time defending them.

After all the Flash once stated that magic didn't exist.

"Why now?" Alya followed up.

"I'm here because the balance has shifted." Captain Marvel responded. "The Activation of both the Moth and the Peacock Miraculous has shifted the balance, to counteract the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous were activated." He explained. "What exactly has thrown the balance, as other might say, out of whack, that is what I'm here to find out." He finished.

Once he finished stating his answers, he immediately flew away from the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short flashback chapter, to contextualize how Billy’s able to speak French.

Captain Marvel went inside his apartment via the window and looked at the mirror.

"The sad thing is that, I won't be able to retain the language the Wisdom of Solomon provided me with once I transform back." Marvel sighed. "Not unless I use magic to make my mortal self, learn about the language."

* * *

" _Remember Billy, use your heart." The Wizard sagely advised the young Batson. "Your heart, as pure as snow, was the reason why I chose you."_

" _But how do I know it's the right choice?" Billy asked the wizard. "You said it yourself that the spell I cast on myself is permanent." He added. "If I use magic and make myself learn everything I want, wouldn't that be cheating?"_

" _It would be, yes." The Wizard nodded. "However Billy, you must also know that Solomon's wisdom isn't only limited to making you learn about new things." He added. "But most importantly, your pure heart is the key if Solomon's advice is what's best for you."_

_Billy nodded, mulling over the wizard's words._

" _Now let's practice the spells." The Wizard motioned. "As Champion of Greek and Roman figures with a Jewish King, you need to be in tune with their tongues." He explained. "While this won't be of use for a while, but patronage to your benefactors will appease their infamous temper."_

_Billy nodded, remembering how infamous Zeus's anger was, not to mention the other deities that were his benefactors._

" _Now let's practice the spell first before you try it out." The Wizard stated. "What were the words again Billy?"_

" _Snomolos Modsiw Neatir." Billy recited._

" _Good" The Wizard praised. "Now to get the specific information you want to retain." He continued._

" _Seugnot fo Werbeh dna Keerg." Billy answered._

" _Now is there a specific information you want to know?" The Wizard asked. "Something that will appease you and will act as a reward for a job well done." He smiled._

_Billy thought things through, he does want to know the real truth behind his parents' death, or what made his uncle Ebenezer act the way he did as soon as his parents died._

_On the other hand, Billy also wanted to know of the Black Adam Family, the circumstances of Adam's descent and the way he lead and loved both his wife, Isis and brother-in-law, Osiris._

" _Everything there is to know about the Black Adam family." Billy answered honestly. "I just want to know what made Black Adam, your previous champion, to turn out like that."_

_The Wizard shook his head at Billy's selflessness. Truly the boy was altruistic to a fault._

" _There are some in Black Adam's life that's hard for you to swallow until you've grown up." The Wizard cautioned. "While the Wisdom of Solomon will no doubt give you the whys and justifications, I fear your understanding of the world as it is, still isn't enough to fully understand Adam's circumstances."_

_Billy noticed that there was sadness in the Wizard's voice._

_He's got glimpses of Black Adam's thought process every time the two of them fought. He also had the Wisdom of Solomon to thank when the both of them teamed up, no both the Marvel Family and the Black Adam Family formed an alliance against Darkseid and his Parademons._

_But those glimpses made him want to know of Black Adam's circumstances even more._

" _I know." Billy nodded. "I do still wish to understand Black Adam."_

" _Very well." The Wizard nodded. "Just state the spell Yrotsih fo Kcalb Mada."_

" _Yrotsih fo Kcalb Mada" Billy recited._

" _Now repeat the spells that I have taught you." The Wizard ordered._

" _Snomolos Modsiw Neatir Seugnot fo Werbeh dna Keerg dna eht Yrotsih fo Kcalb Mada." Billy recited._

" _Transform into your champion form and let's try out the spell." The Wizard informed his young champion._

* * *

"The lack of the language barrier will not necessitate for me to be in my champion form all the time." Marvel nodded to himself. "My secondary obligation will need me to know of their language first." He muttered.

Nodding to himself, Marvel started chanting his spell.

"Snomolos Modsiw Neatir Seugnot fo Hcnerf dna eht Suolucarim." Captain Marvel recited. "Snomolos Modsiw Neatir Seugnot fo Hcnerf dna eht Suolucarim." He repeated as his eyes glowed golden yellow and his hands were gathering energy.

Captain Marvel chanted the spell again and again before he ended it with a clap.

In front of the lightning hero, formed a translucent book that glowed golden yellow, hovering just a few spaces from the mirror.

"Shazam!"

The World's Mightiest Mortal transformed back into Billy Batson and looked at the golden book, that donned the seal of Solomon on its cover, he had conjured as Captain Marvel.

As soon as Billy picked up the glowing book, his entire being was suddenly glowing a golden hue while his eyes were emitting golden electric arcs.

Not a moment later, the light show ceased and Billy himself was left panting for breath before he promptly passed out on his bed from the experience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is introduced to Marinette's classmates at Francois Dupont High School as an exchange student.

Monday morning, Alya was waiting for Marinette by the school's entrance, like she usually did, while busy viewing and reviewing her the video she had uploaded a few days before. The video about Captain Marvel's arrival in Paris.

Not a moment later, the aspiring reporter noticed her best friend, Marinette, running to school as usual.

"Come on girl!" Alya gestured at Marinette. "Hurry up!"

Not before long, Marinette arrived on school, just in time for her trip unto a lone rock in the sidewalk into the hands of one model, Adrien Agreste.

"Nice catch sunshine!" Alya praised.

"H-hey A-adrien. Marinette greeted, still on Adrien's arms. "T-thank you for ca-catching me." She expressed her gratitude while picking herself up clumsily.

"You're welcome." Adrien smiled. "You should really be careful." He cautioned his friend.

"Seriously girl you need to watch where you're walking." Alya teased. "Or was that intentional on your part?" She whispered.

"Alya!" Marinette pouted. "You already know that's not the case." She hissed as she and her best friend walked towards their classroom.

"What's not the case?" Adrien's questioned as he walked behind the two ladies.

"Oh you know." Alya shrugged. "How there's now three heroes in Paris at the moment." She stated as she played the video of her interview with Captain Marvel.

"I am kinda surprised that he still defends the Justice League." Marinette voiced out. "After Superman refused to take his suggestion into account and got into an all-out brawl."

"Girl! You're well informed!" Alya praised. "How'd you know that?"

"I kinda checked up on Captain Marvel after watching your interview with him." Marinette admitted.

"Neither the Justice League nor the Marvel Family confirmed why he left though." Adrien hummed. "I just thought that he didn't have time to be a member of both groups."

"Still it's kinda baffling how he knows a lot about the Miraculous." Alya hummed. "Both Ladybug and Chat Noir had yet to comment about the Miraculous and this new guy shows up and gives more info than our local heroes have told us."

"Maybe he's one of the guardians?" Marinette offered.

"But he doesn't have the symbol that the previous Miraculoous heroes had." Alya pointed out.

Before Marinette could even reply, the three of them had already arrived by their room. They proceeded to their sits, Marinette beside Alya and Adrien just in front of Marinette.

"Okay class we're going to have a transfer student in class." Mme Mendeleieve started. "Mme Bustier has called in sick and I'll be your substitute for today." She explained her presence. "M Batson if you would."

A boy in a red sweater and blue jeans went inside the room and stood in front of the class.

"Good Morning Everyone, I'm William Joseph Batson, I came from Fawcett City and I'm here for the exchange student program." He informed the whole class. "It's nice to meet you all."

"M Batson if you have any questions, you can ask the Class Representative." Mme Menedeleive informed the new student.

"Marinette, please help M Batson around.

"Yes Mme Mendeleieve." Marinette stood and approached the new boy.

"Hi!" Marinette greeted. "I'm Marinette." She introduced herself.

"William Joseph Batson." Billy returned the favor." Just call me Billy." He smiled at girl.

"M Batson, you can sit beside Mme Lila Rossi." The teacher instructed. "Lila please raise your hand."

The girl in question didn't even hesitate and raised her hand gleefully.

"Marinette, please escort M Batson to his seat." The teacher continued.

"Right this way Billy." Marinette instructed the new student and offered her hand.

"Thank you Mme Dupain-Cheng." Billy expressed his gratitude.

"Just call me Marinette." Marinette smiled.

"Well then." Billy grinned back. "Thank you Marinette."

"You're Welcome." Marinette responded. "You can approach me during lunch if you have any questions or want me to tour the school with you."

As soon as Billy was seated, Marinette, although filled with pity for the new boy, left him as the teacher reviewed their lessons before starting a new lesson.

"You're from Fawcett City, right Billy?" The girl beside him asked. "Did you know that Captain Marvel and I were best friends?" She shared. "Well his wife and I go way back, you know Mary Marvel?"

"W-wife?" Billy stuttered. "I didn't know that Captain Marvel had a wife."

"Oh they actually wanted to keep it on the down low." Lila shushed. "Please don't tell anyone I told you that."

"Lila please share your book with M Batson and please refrain from talking any other thing while we're in class." Mme Mendeleieve ordered.

"Will do Mme Menedeleive." Lila nodded as she scooted next to the new student and gave let him borrow her book.

* * *

Billy was caught off guard with the mention that his heroic alter-ego had a wife. He was even more perturbed when that supposed wife was his twin sister's champion form.

What's more was that this Lila person also claimed to "go a long way" with his twin sister.

That was when he noticed a very small purple orb that escaped from the girl's mouth and made an attempt to make contact with him.

An attempt.

The purple orb disintegrated when his shirt gave off a small arc of electricity. It was probably his magic defending him from whatever that purple orb was.

"Gorgons according to the many Greek epics were immortals." Mme Mendeleieve discussed. "One of them was just a regular mortal who incurred the wrath of Athena, the supposed goddess of wisdom." She continued.

The bell suddenly rang, bringing the discussion to a halt.

"How was the hero Perseus able to defeat in his bout against Medusa?" Mme Mendeleive questioned. "Did he blind Medusa or did he let Medusa look at her own reflection?" She continued. "That will be your homework for Mme Bustier's subject." She added. That will be all for Mme Bustier's subject."

Mme Mendeleieve started gathering Mme Bustier's things as she headed towards the door.

"You have a few minutes to proceed to the Science Classroom." The Science teacher instructed.

* * *

Lunch Break came and Billy saw how her first seatmate immediately latched onto the class's teen model – Adrien Agreste. He looked closely at his seatmate and the boy he latched onto and sure enough, a very small purple orb exited her mouth.

He looked at the orb and it made contact with boy's silver ring and promptly disappeared.

"Billy right?" Alya asked him. "You can have lunch with our group until Marinette comes back." She offered. "She usually eats her lunch at her home because it was near." She explained. "Alya Cesaire." She introduced herself to him. "

"Hey, why don't we let Lila tour you around Billy?" A girl in pink shirt with blond hair suggested. "She's super friendly." She added. "I'm Rose Lavillant, everyone calls me Rose."

"They were seatmates Rose." The girl with black and green clothes pointed out. "I even noticed that they were talking to each other." She added. "Alix Kubdel, call me Alix."

"Sorry Rose, I need to get Adrien home and then I have to go to my mother's office." Lila apologized. "It's about a trip to Gotham City and I really don't want to go."

"Don't tell me, you've got into a fight with Damiboo?" The muscular boy in red jacket grinned. "Only you Lila, only you." He chuckled.

"He's right." Rose nodded. "I wonder if Damien Wayne is as good as Prince Ali." She added. "If he was, I would've earned their friendship and won't fight with them."

Billy watched as this Lila person talked and responded to her classmates' words and questions. While there were no small and indistinct purple orbs coming out of the Rossi's mouth but rather a tinge of pink smoke appeared on his new classmates' head, as if she was already in control of their thoughts.

The only ones who didn't have that tinge of pink smoke over their heads were Marinette and Adrien – the boy Lila was clinging onto.

Wait were they talking about the Damien Wayne?

As in Bruce Wayne's son, Damien Wayne?

"These girls." Alya shook her head. "Offer still stands Billy, you can eat with us until Marinette finishes her lunch."

"Sure" Billy nodded.

"B-billy, I need to go home first, could you eat your lunch while you wait for me?" Marinette asked after approaching the new student.

"Got you covered girl." Alya assured. "Billy's eating with us."

"Yeah, Alya already offered." Billy confirmed. "We'll go with the tour any time you're back."

"Thank you." Marinette expressed her gratitude before running home.

"That girl needs to slow down on her commissions." Alya chuckled. "She barely comes to school on time." She shook her head.

* * *

Everyone has managed to introduce themselves to Billy, from Nino to Max and Kim to Ivan.

In Billy's frank opinion, they were an energetic bunch, artistic and energetic. They were all in track for the art course once they finish their Collège.

Considering his status as an exchange student, it probably didn't matter which classroom he'd end up with. Can't say he didn't like the arrangement considering his primary objective.

"So I've been meaning to ask this." Alya voiced out. "Despite being an American, your French is impressive Billy." She praised. "Were your parents French?"

"About that…" Billy trailed off. "I'm an orphan." He admitted.

"Oh my gosh!" The entire class gasped. "I'm so sorry!" Alya apologized.

"No it's okay." Billy smiled weakly. "They died in a dig site in Khandaq as archaeologists."

"That does beg to question how your French is impressive." Max voiced out as he fixed his eyeglasses.

"Would you believe me if I said I was self-taught?" Billy asked.

"Not a chance dude." Nino chuckled. "But if you're uncomfortable with answering the question it's fine."

"Worth a shot." Billy grinned. "Although I kinda want to keep my teacher a secret if that's okay."

"It's fine." Alya shrugged. "But I'm going to find out who your teacher is."

"Alya." Nino sighed.

"What?" Alya pouted. "If Billy can speak French fluently then his teacher can teach me so that I'll also be fluent in English."

* * *

A few more moments passed and a Marinette Dupain-Cheng arrived at school, out of breath while a certain Adrien Agreste went inside the school as calm as he can be.

Billy noticed that there were red and black _something_ that went through the school's wall, near the door to the men's bathroom.

"B-billy, are you ready for the tour?" Marinette ran towards Billy.

"Breathe girl." Alya instructed. "How many commissions girl?"

"A few." Marinette admitted.

"Tell you what Marinette, let's have the tour after classes." Billy offered. "I kinda need to use the restroom now." He admitted sheepishly.

"That works great for Marinette." Alya responded immediately. "That way she can rest for the time being instead of rushing into things."

"Alya! You know Jagged's deadline is this Friday." Marinette protested.

"And today's Monday." Alya fired back. "Girl you need to rest or you'll burn out."

"While we ignore these two dudettes, the male rest room is right in front of us." Nino directed. "Be back before class dude."

"I will" Billy nodded as he went inside the bathroom.

Billy rushed to the bathroom, went inside a stall and locked it from the inside.

"Shazam!"

As soon as Billy yelled the wizard's name, lightning bolt came crashing from the ceiling, but did not damage the school in any way, and transformed him into his heroic persona, Captain Marvel.

As soon as he transformed two floating things phased through the stall's walls and he was face-to-face with the kwamis of Creation and Destruction,

"Lord Plagg, Lady Tikki." Captain Marvel greeted.

"Huh, you were right sugarcube." The black kwami stated. "He really is a champion of order."

"Why did the Lord of Order send you champion?" Tikki asked.

"Sugarcube's right." Plagg agreed. "We've been handling the Hawkmoth and Mayura issue pretty well if I do say so myself." He bragged.

"Speak for yourself Plagg!" Tikki huffed. "Your chosen's been acting out of character lately."

"Really?" Plagg asked. "I hadn't noticed." Plagg admitted. "A-bwah."

Green bubbles came out of Plagg's mouth as if it was hindering him from ever saying something.

"It's a spell to keep us from revealing our wielder's names." Tikki explained.

"He has been doing pretty fine, puns and all." Plagg informed the two.

"You really haven't noticed?" Tikki asked worriedly.

"What's there to notice?" Plagg questioned. "My kitten's doing his best supporting his lady."

"Do you notice anything different whenever you're pulled inside the Miraculous?" Captain Marvel asked his own question.

"Now that you mention it…" Plagg trailed off. "It's like wrestling control of the Miraculous from someone." He admitted. "But that's easily quelled considering I am tied to the Miraculous and all." He shrugged.

"Anyway, why are you questioning me?!" Plagg pointed at the new hero. "Is this an interrogation?"

"No Plagg." Tikki shook her head. "Chat Noir's been acting out of character lately." She repeated her statement from earlier. "Instead of supporting Ladybug, all he does is flirt with her." She informed the black cat Kwami.

"He said he'd give up on Ladybug." Plagg narrowed his eyes.

"The magic inside Chat Noir is chaotic." Captain Marvel informed both kwami. "You're unconsciously fighting off that something even when you're powering your chosen." He added.

"Do you know what's causing it?" Tikki looked at Captain Marvel expectantly.

"I have a hunch." Marvel nodded. "But there's a catch, to snap Chat Noir back to his senses, he needs to get shocked briefly."

"What would that do?" Plagg narrowed his eyes.

"It'll only disperse of what I believe was absorbed into your Miraculous." Captain Marvel answered. "Or at the very least expel what you're fighting, but it'll be absorbed back into the ring after he depowers.

Before anyone else could even respond, yells and screams were heard from outside the restroom. Some were even hiding inside the stalls of the room.

"Another Akuma?" Someone from Marvel's right groaned. "I have some deadlines today!"

"It's not like you haven't lived in Paris for the past year." Another offered. "Hawkmoth sends an Akuma like every other day, if he's not planning something big."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it!"

Plagg and Tikki nodded to each other before they flew towards their chosen.

Captain Marvel on the other hand stepped outside of the restroom before flying towards the direction the people are running away from.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's first Akuma Attack

"Kim!" Someone had called the boy in red.

"Madeline." Kim greeted as he approached the girl who called him. "What brought you here?" He inquired.

"No, no, nothing like that." Madeline shook her head. "I just want to thank you for the headband you gave me."

"Gift?" Kim tilted his head in confusion.

"This headband." Madeline pointed at the pink hairband she was wearing. "You gave this to me remember?"

"I-I'm sorry Madeline." Kim chuckled. "But I didn't give you a gift." He explained, still chuckling. "Man, whoever did this, they got you good."

"I-a…" Madeline trailed off, downcast.

Kim realized his mistake and immediately stopped laughing.

"M-ma-madeline." Kim stuttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He apologized. "I thought this was just a harmless prank." He admitted.

"I-it's okay K-kim." Madeline stuttered before she ran away from the school.

Kim just stood there unable to do anything before he was dragged by Max to his classroom.

* * *

In a furniture-less room with one window stood a man in a purple suit.

"A broken heart is always ripe for the picking." A man in a purple suit chuckled. "I can feel this one's resentment for the deception." He added. "Perfect for my akuma."

The man in the purple suit opened his right hand and a white butterfly landed on his palm. He enclosed the butterfly in between his two hands and charged it with magic.

"Go for that resentful rejected heart my little Akuma and evilize her!"

The now purple butterfly flew out of the lone window in the room searching for the resentful heart that the man in purple ordered to it to find.

* * *

At a bench far from the school, Madeline was crying to herself when a purple butterfly landed on her pink hairband and turned it into purple as the insect disappeared.

"Gorgon, I am Hawkmoth." A purple outline appeared a few space away from Madeline's face. "I am giving you the power to get any man you want and do with them as you please."

* * *

Back in the dark room, the man in purple also had an identical outline a few space away from his face. It seemed like he was communicating with Madeline through the link.

"All you need to do is give me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculouses." Hawkmoth offered. "Sound like a deal for a rejected heart no?"

* * *

Madeline grinned as she raised her head, exposing her tearstained face.

"Yes Hawkmoth."

Purple magic blob oozed from the purple hairband and engulfed the girl. As soon as the blobs of purple disappeared another figure was in Madeline's place.

Gorgon, as Hawkmoth dubbed her, had a bouquet of snakes as hair, slit eyes and slithering tongue. She wore a green scaly corset and have a snake's tail.

"I will break every girl's heart and claim their men as my own!" Madeline – no Gorgon – declared as she slithered onto the streets of Paris.

* * *

Captain Marvel was hovering over the streets of Paris trying to find the source of the Parisian's fear.

All he saw were men wearing Togas in many different variations. They were stationary like they were statues but they weren't discolored like many statues that were inside museums and displays.

"Captain Marvel!" Ladybug called the hero's attention. "Have you found anything?"

"Nothing yet Ladybug." Captain Marvel shook his head. "I was curious why these men weren't moving at all." He explained.

Ladybug nodded as she jumped down from the roof to investigate the immobile men on the streets.

The men were wearing togas in many different ways, some had their torsos covered, some had some parts of their torsos exposed and some were even full on depictions of Greek statues that only have something small to cover their crotch.

"They're like statues." Ladybug pointed out.

"They're still breathing but they're immobilized." Captain Marvel nodded.

"C'mon Milady!" One Chat Noir exclaimed. "I can rock a Toga if that's what meow want."

"Here we go again." Ladybug sighed.

"Not needed Chat Noir." Captain Marvel shook his head. "I think we can follow the trail of immobilized men to find our Akuma." He informed.

"Thank you for that Captain." Chat Noir grinned. "Milady and I can handle the rest." He jumped down from the roof before kneeling on one knee and kissed the back of Ladybug's hand.

Ladybug simply retrieved her hand and pushed Chat Noir's head away from her.

"Is he always like this?" Captain Marvel raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly, it was plain banter between the two of us." Ladybug sighed. "Somehow he just became worse, aggressive in his advances."

Ladybug pulled her hand from the Black Cat's grasp and pushed his forehead with her pointing finger when he showed signs of approaching her personal space.

"Chat focus!" Ladybug chided. "Captain Marvel is here to help! I can't have you antagonizing him at every turn!" She exclaimed.

"If milady wishes so." Chat Noir bowed.

"Captain?" The spotted heroine looked at the champion of magic expectantly. "We've wasted enough time."

"Just a moment Ladybug." Captain Marvel stepped forward and pointed at the Black Cat hero.

"Got a pawblem with me?" Chat Noir growled.

A small arc of electricity was generated from the lightning hero's finger, shocking the Cat-themed hero.

"Captain Marvel!" Ladybug exclaimed. "Why?!"

"Wait a moment." Captain Marvel dismissed the exclamation.

As Chat Noir's body convulsed from being shocked, pink smoke appeared on the hero's body, congregated above him and formed a silhouette of a girl before it dispersed.

"Meowch!" Chat Noir exclaimed. "What was that fur Captain Marvel?!"

Chat Noir shook his body, trying to shake off the shock from his system as Ladybug watched him in confusion.

"Captain you said we can follow the trail of immobilized people to find the Akuma." Chat Noir shook his head opting to ignore his earlier inquiry. "What are we waiting for?" He asked his two companions. "Let's go!"

The Black Cat Hero extended his baton to jump to impossible heights.

Ladybug was speechless at the turn of events. She was sure that Chat Noir had changed for the worse since he did a 180 one day.

"What just happened?"

"Your kwami will explain." Captain Marvel shook his head. "Chat Noir's right, we need to hurry up."

"Right!"

Ladybug used her yoyo to grapple her way around the city while Captain Marvel flew.

* * *

"Nice fur meow to drop in Little Bug." Chat Noir teased as Ladybug landed beside him.

Chat Noir and Ladybug were perched on the chimney looking down on the streets where the Akuma was wreaking havoc.

Madeline – Gorgon – was slithering at the hi-way where any man who dared to glimpse at her eyes would be immobilized and were immovable, as the people the stationary men were with tried to move them with no avail.

The women in the area weren't safe the Akuma's wrath either. She simply forced the women to look into her eyes and they were immediately ridden by fear.

"What have you gathered so far?" Ladybug questioned.

"From what I gathered is that men who looked at her eyes would suddenly stop moving right after donning a random pose and the women who made eye contact with her would be very frightened." Chat Noir reported. "I haven't found the where the Akuma's object is and how the men would change clothes like we saw earlier."

Captain Marvel was silent as he listened to the Black Cat's report. He looked at the Akuma victim closely with narrowed eyes, and he saw that the head had a large concentration of magic that was spreading towards the entire body.

"The Akuma might be on her head." Captain Marvel relayed his deduction.

"How so?" Chat Noir inquired. "There's nothing on her head that's stands out."

"There's a concentration of magic on her head." Captain Marvel explained.

"Captain Marvel's right!" Ladybug interjected. "Look closely on her head." She instructed the two. "Notice how the snakes turn into actual hair past that hair band on her head."

Chat Noir and Captain Marvel narrowed their eyes to take a closer look on the Akuma victim. It was as Ladybug pointed out, the snakes do only come after the hair band that was on the Akuma victim's head.

"How do you reckon we grab that?" Chat Noir asked. "I can see it with Viperion but…"

"No we can't use Viperion." Ladybug shook her head. "It's too dangerous to him and his family."

"So how?"

"The trick is not looking directly into her eyes." Ladybug explained.

"Something's happening." Captain Marvel announced.

As soon as there were no women nearby, Gorgon started planting kisses on the immobilized men's lips one by one. The kiss changed the clothes of the Akuma's victims. They were now wearing traditional togas in various ways.

"So that's how she changes their clothes." Ladybug commented.

"I'm coming for you Kim." The Akuma declared in a sing-song voice. "Not even Ondine can ssssstop me!" She hissed as she slithered her way to Francois Dupont.

"Isn't that way going to a school?" Captain Marvel inquired.

"College Francois Dupont is actually where a lot of Akumatized victims come from." Ladybug answered. "We haven't figured out why that's the case."

"In any case, we have to stop her before she can reach her destination." Chat Noir stated as the heroes revealed themselves.

"You stop right there!" Ladybug declared, earning the Akuma's attention.

"Hello Ladybug, Chat Noir." The Akuma greeted. "Call me Gorgon and surrender your miraculous now."

"How about no." Captain Marvel responded as he fired three electric arcs at the Akuma.

Gorgon simply plucked a snake from her head and threw it in front of her to intercept the attack.

Ladybug and Chat Noir immediately jumped down from the roof and began attacking the Akuma with a barrage of punches and kicks. Neither hero didn't expect her snake locks to defend her as they did, catching them off guard.

Captain Marvel fired off balls of electricity at the Akuma as Chat Noir and Ladybug attacked from the Gorgon's both sides. She caught Ladybug's and Chat Noir's wrists and use their bodies to dispel the electrical balls in the area.

Gorgon decided to throw Ladybug against a wall while she tied Chat Noir's ankles with her tail and pinned him to the ground.

"Boys!" Gorgon yelled. "Be a dear and help me well you!"

"Yes missssstresssssssss!" Every man in the area who were once immobilized responded to the call.

Suddenly a number of men in various ages and togas were attacking Ladybug and Captain Marvel. They were forced to defend themselves from the mob of toga-wearing men that were attacking them with their fists and kicks.

"Come on Kitty, look at me." Gorgon cooed as her victims distracted the other heroes.

"Make me!" Chat Noir growled in defiance and closed his eyes tightly.

"Grab his ring!" A purple outline appeared by the Akuma's face.

"As you wish Hawkmoth." Gorgon affirmed.

Gorgon used one of her hands to pin Chat's upper limbs above his head while her free hand went for the Black Cat Miraculous.

"Oh no you don't!" Captain Marvel declared.

The lightning hero discharge bolts of electricity from his person before grabbing both Ladybug and Chat Noir from their positions and promptly retreated.

Gorgon yelled out in frustration before all the toga-wearing men donned their original poses and stopped moving entirely. She then promptly slithered on her way.

"Thanks for the save." Chat Noir expressed his gratitude. "She almost got my Miraculous."

"We need the others for this." Ladybug stated. "At least Roi Singe or Viperion." She added. "But…" She trailed off.

"Why won't you call them?" Captain Marvel inquired.

"They've been compromised." Chat Noir admitted.

"It's too dangerous for them and their families." Ladybug explained.

Captain Marvel could understand the dangers of identity reveals. He had his own secret identity when he first started out in the league. It was especially dangerous for him and his family considering that none of them could defend themselves from the likes of Black Adam in their mortal forms.

"Let's go after Gorgon." Ladybug spun her yoyo by her side. "If we don't stop her immediately, it'll be difficult to defeat her." She explained.

"Right!"

* * *

"Oh Kiiiiim!" Gorgon sang loudly as she slithered inside Francois Dupont. "Where are you Kiiiiiiiim?"

The Gorgon was fortunate enough to catch the attention of the fleeing males in the area, stopping them in their tracks. The women who were unlucky enough to look into her eyes ran away from the school screaming hysterically.

"Kiiiim"

Unbeknownst to the Akuma her target, and his class, was inside the locker room, hopefully locking themselves in until Ladybug has purified them.

"What did you do to her Kim?" Chloe demanded as she glared at the jock. "This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" She fumed.

"Nothing!" Kim defended himself.

"There is a 90% chance that you did something to the Akuma." Max pointed out as he fixed his glasses. "After all she has you in her mind." He added.

"I may have laughed at the harmless prank done to her." Kim sighed. "I didn't know she'd take it that hard." He continued. "Unlike someone else."

"I'll have you know that you deserve that treatment." Chloe rolled her eyes. "You aren't my type and yet you still kept gunning for me." She added nonchalantly as she looked at her nails. "Blaming me for your weakness is just ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

"Will everyone shut their mouth?" Alix hissed. "If you don't shut up, might as well hand Kim over on a silver platter."

"Wha-"

"Wait a minute, where's Marinette?" Alya inquired.

"Billy went for the rest room before any of this started." Nino pointed out. "As for Adrien, I've got no clue" He admitted. "Has anyone seen Adrien?"

"He said he'd catch up." Rose spoke up.

"Marinette said the same." Juleka nodded.

"Everyone shush!" Alix hissed. "The Akuma's nearby."

Everyone went deathly still. They waited in anticipation whether the Akuma was going inside the room or not.

Everyone gave out a sigh of relief when the Akuma didn't force her way in.

"I think the Akuma only wants me." Kim started. "You guys go somewhere else safe, I'll lure her away."

"Kim no!" Max hissed. "This'll be like what happened with Animan."

Kim didn't listen to Max as he unlocked the door and went outside of the locker area.

"That nitwit." Alix hissed. "He's not even trying to impress Miss Queen Bee over here."

"First off, don't call me that." Chloe huffed as she walked towards the door. "Once Kim finally gets that girl out of school I'm going to call daddy and go home." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh right, she's Miracle Queen now." Alya snarled. "Because of her Ladybug and Chat Noir are back to square one."

"It's okay babe." Nino comforted her girlfriend.

"She actually dismissed the other heroes?!" Lila exclaimed. "I-I thought she was just bluffing." She sobbed. "Ladybug and I had a fight and she said that she won't use the other heroes anymore because she knew I knew them personally."

"No way." Nino gasped. "A-alya, L-ladybug wouldn't do that right?" He asked his girlfriend.

"I-I don't know." Alya was equally stunned by the revelation. "I-I heard that because of Mi-miracle Queen, their identities were compromised."

"There is 40% chance that, that might be the case." Markov reported. "There is a 60% chance that Ladybug's cure might've purged that from their memory."

"Oh please." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I know who everyone here is." She pointed out. "Almost everyone." She shrugged. "Ladybug's Miraculous cure didn't do anything about Hawkmoth's and My memories."

"Don't you dare Chloe!" Alya snarled.

"Don't you worry Cesaire." Chloe grinned. "I'm holding this over your heads." She smirked. "I'll give everyone a bit of a clue, so you better appreciate it."

"Chloe don't." Nino warned.

"Four of us here were Ladybug's other heroes." Chloe revealed. "Well five, including moi."

Three sets of eyes glared at the Bourgeois at the revelation. The fact that no one else was privy to that information didn't change the fact that Paris's emotional terrorist was in the know.

"I'm so sorry everyone." Lila continued to sob. "B-because of me Ladybug and Chat Noir are helpless right now."

"It's alright Lila." Alya comforted her friend. "It was inevitable that they were forcibly retired because of Hawkmoth's knowledge.

"Ladybug sure has luck on her side." Ivan pointed out. "As soon as she and Lila got into an argument, where she threatened to retire the other heroes, she immediately gets a reason."

"I'm sure Ladybug didn't want that to happen." Rose meekly argued. "She wasn't given a choice in the matter. Right Juleka?" Rose looked at her friend expectantly.

"I hope so Rose." Juleka responded. "I hope that was the case."

* * *

Kim was successful in gaining the Akuma's attention, so successful that he was running away from the said Akuma.

"Oh Kim." The Akuma called out. "Why're you running from me?" She asked,

"M-madeline you're under Hawkmoth's control." Kim called out. "I know I probably broke your heart when I laughed at you." He admitted. "I didn't know who played a prank on you and told you that I gave you something but you must I realize I'm going out with Ondine." He pleaded.

"My name is Gorgon!" The Akuma yelled. "Boys!"

"Yes mistress!" The stationary toga-wearing men responded and kneeled on one knee.

"Be a dear and bring him to me." Gorgon ordered.

Toga wearing men successfully surrounded Kim, leaving him cornered.

The Jock tried making his own opening, flipping some of his assailants on the floor, he pushed some of them out of his way, but to no avail. Kim was overwhelmed by the sheer number of the men who were helping his fellow swimmer.

One of the toga-wearing men forced Kim to look into his eye and as a result, Kim donned the pose of the discobulus statue as the men who prevented his escape donned the poses they had before.

"Oh Kim, I was never going to hurt you." Gorgon stated as she slithered forward. "Was I really that ugly that you had to run and hide from me?" She continued. "But I forgive you Kim." She continued her monologue. "After all you're mine now."

"I don't think so." Ladybug declared.

"Boys!"

"Yes missssssstressssssssss!" Every Toga-wearing men hissed.

Without prompting from the Akuma, the toga-wearing men started attacking the three heroes who just arrived, distracting them.

With the heroes distracted, Gorgon immediately planted a kiss on Kim's lips, changing his clothes to that of a simple white cloth tied to his hips, covering it all the way down to his thighs.

"This is getting nowhere?!" Ladybug groaned. "Distract them!"

"By meow command, Ladybug." Chat Noir teased.

The spotted heroine jumped back to get away from the horde of toga-wearing men as the Black Cat hero distracted and blocked them from chasing Ladybug.

As soon as Ladybug got to higher ground, she immediately threw her yoyo above her.

"Lucky Charm!"

A swarm of ladybugs appeared from all directions and congregated at the yoyo. The magical ladybugs created a shiny circular shield and landed on the heroine's hands.

"A shield?"

Ladybug looked around and identified the shield, Chat Noir, Captain Marvel and the thing the Akuma possessed from her eyes.

"Chat Noir! Catch!" Ladybug called out!

"A shield?" Chat Noir questioned as he caught the Lucky Charm.

"Go head-to-head against the Akuma!" Ladybug stated "Make her see her reflection!"

"The hero Perseus!" Chat Noir exclaimed in realization.

Chat Noir used the shield to bash against the enemies near him before extending his baton to his desired height to escape the horde.

The Black Cat hero landed before the Akuma and brandished his baton as a makeshift sword as he tightened his hold on the ladybug-themed shield.

He immediately charged at the snake-themed Akuma.

"Do me a favor Kim, and fend off the black cat."

"As you wish mistress."

With the response, Kim intercepted Chat Noir's attacks. He amateurly blocked all of the Black Cat hero's strikes and got hit a few times.

Ladybug and Captain Marvel on the other hand dealt with the enemies Chat left. The two of them were on the defensive, holding them back from interfering with Chat Noir's fight.

As the heroes were busy with their respective battles, Gorgon sneaked behind Chat Noir's back and waited for an opportunity to strike.

The Akuma didn't wait long as Kim managed to land a hit on Chat's gut, who doubled over as a response. She immediately used her tail to knock the Black Cat hero down.

Kim immediately grabbed Chat's hand that wore the Miraculous and presented it to Gorgon.

"Impressive Kim." Gorgon praised. "I knew I could always count on you." She smiled as she plucked a snake from her head and used it to tie Chat's ankles together.

As soon the Akuma made an attempt to grab the Miraculous, Chat Noir immediately flipped the shield and made her look at her own reflection.

"You think seeing my own reflection would defeat me?" Gorgon scoffed. "You're burning out Ladybug." She mocked.

"Kitty now!"

At the signal, Chat Noir immediately threw the shield to the air as Captain Marvel discharged arcs of electricity against the enemies surrounding him and flew to catch the shield.

The world's magical champion immediately reflected the sunlight unto the Akuma's eyes, blinding her from the glare of the sun.

Chat Noir immediately freed himself from the snake that bound his ankles together and used it to bind Kim's hands and pushed him away from him.

Ladybug immediately swooped in and lassoed the Akuma's object from her head.

"Chat you're up!"

"Cataclysm!"

Ladybug threw the hairband towards Chat Noir, who caught it with the hand that was charged with magic, disintegrating the object to dust.

A purple butterfly emerged from the ashes of the Akuma's object and tried to fly away.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma." Ladybug chimed as she spun her yoyo. "Time to de-evilize." She declared as she caught the flying purple butterfly. "Gothcha!"

"Bye bye little butterfly." Ladybug waved at the pure white butterfly flying away after it was released from the yoyo's confines.

Gorgon's body began to ooze purple blobs from her feet to her head as she transformed back to her old self.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The spotted heroine threw her Lucky Charm in the air.

The Lucky Charm disintegrated into a giant swarm of Ladybugs that flew all around Paris to undo the damage the Akuma has caused, including returning the Akuma's victims' clothes to them.

The Akuma's victims soon began shake the shock from their systems as they realized where in Paris they were.

"Pound it." Chat Noir, Ladybug and Captain Marvel shared a three-way fist bump.

As soon as Kim managed to regain awareness, he immediately rushed to Madeline's side, who was still out of it.

"Ugh, where am I?" Madeline groaned.

"Hawkmoth akumatized you." Kim answered honestly as he gently helped her in a sitting position.

"Kim?"

* * *

"You may have got the better of me this time Ladybug." Hawkmoth growled. "I will soon get what's rightfully mine and fulfill my wish." He sneered as the lone window of the room closed.

* * *

"Ladybug!" Alya immediately called out.

"Yes Alya?" Ladybug smiled.

"Could you confirm Captain Marvel's statement last Saturday?" Alya asked. "No offense Captain, but when a new hero showed up it turned out to be an Akuma under Hawkmoth."

"No offense taken." Captain Marvel assured.

"What Captain Marvel said is true." Ladybug nodded. "The use of the butterfly miraculous was what forced Chat Noir and I into action." She explained. "To restore the balance that was tipping towards chaos." She added.

"The use of the Butterfly miraculous to make villains out of Paris's citizens is chaotic in and of itself." Chat Noir supplied. "Now even more chaotic that the Peacock miraculous is in play." He added.

"I should also note that Captain Marvel isn't a member of that mysterious order you mentioned in your Ladyblog Alya." Ladybug grinned.

Chat Noir's and Ladybug's earrings sounded off at the same time.

"Looks like that's our cue." Ladybug grinned at the young reporter. "Bug out."

Ladybug looked behind her and found that Kim was helping the Akumatized victim. "Kim, can you help your friend?" She called out.


End file.
